In recent years, the number of vehicles including an electric motor with an internal combustion engine or instead of the internal combustion engine as a power generation source has increased so as to realize a low carbon society. An electric vehicle (EV) is a representative vehicle including the motor instead of the engine and a hybrid vehicle (HV) is a vehicle including the motor with the engine. Such a vehicle includes a rechargeable storage battery (for example, a secondary battery such as a lithium ion battery or a nickel-metal hydride battery) configured to supply power for driving the motor, and is configured so that the storage battery can be charged with electric power supplied from an external power supply device.
For a currently commercialized EV or HV (or more precisely, a plug-in hybrid vehicle), power for charging the storage battery is mostly transmitted via a cable connecting a power supply device and a vehicle. In recent years, a method of wirelessly transmit power for charging the storage battery to the vehicle has been proposed. In order to wirelessly transmit power efficiently, it is necessary to appropriately set a relative positional relationship between a power-supplying coil provided in the power supply device and a power-receiving coil provided in the vehicle.
When a metallic foreign object intrudes between the power-supplying coil of the power supply device and the power-receiving coil of the vehicle, a problem such as degradation of transmission efficiency due to the influence of the metallic foreign object is likely to occur. A substance moved by the wind such as an aluminum foil is also considered as the aforementioned metallic foreign object, and the metallic foreign object is also likely to intrude between the power-supplying coil and the power-receiving coil while power is wirelessly transmitted. The following Patent Document 1 discloses technology for disposing a partition wall surrounding a space between the power-supplying coil of the power supply device and the power-receiving coil of the vehicle and preventing the foreign object from intruding while the vehicle is stopped.